


Take Me By The Hand (While We Do What Lovers Do)

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Vaginal Sex, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend.





	

He leads her under and over in the dark of night.

“Are you sure about this?”. She asks. He stops, turns, hand still clutching hers so tightly. 

“Princess. I'm not sure about the future. I'm not sure about what's going to happen to us. To this kingdom. But one thing I am sure about is this. Is _us_ .” 

It's more than he's spoken in weeks, and that's how she knows he means it. They round the corner and they're in her chambers before they know it. She shuts and locks the door. 

They lock eyes for three whole seconds before she advances on him, pushing him down on her big, soft bed. He laughs. She hasn't ever heard that sound before. It's beautiful. He's beautiful. Everything is beautiful and wonderful in their own little corner of reality. 

Her deft fingers slip under his shirt and rub over his chest as he unlaces her bodice. Next her skirts are off, and she's in her underwear and he's missing his shirt. His lips are on her neck and her hands are on his rear.

Then they're entirely naked, the both of them, and he leans up and closes his mouth around her nipple and she moans. She has to level the playing field so she wraps her delicate hand around him and strokes. Neither of them have enough patience for too much more of this. But he sucks on her breast so gently and takes her hips in his big, gentle hands as she grinds against him, and she almost forgets how little hope her people have for her. 

“Do it,” she begs, wanting to shut everything out but his smile and his eyes and his touch. He sits up and they switch positions.

“I don't want to hurt you. You'll tell me if it hurts, won't you?” He whispers. She nods vigorously. Then he's kissing her with his soft, full lips and she melts into his touch as he slowly, _slowly_ slips inside her.

“You're so good,” She rambles. “You're so wonderful and I love you, I _love_ you, I'm sorry…” Tears begin to well up and sting fully in her eyes. He hushes her.

“I love you too, my Princess, my beautiful Zelda. Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry.” A sob bubbles up in her throat, and he cradles her against his chest, worries for her. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He murmurs. She shakes her head, and her tears wet his shoulder.

“No,” She whimpers. “Don't stop. Don't you dare stop, Link. Love me. Love me before we run out of time.” And he does. He holds her in his arms and makes love to her, as she cries and whines in pleasure and tells him with her body how much she's always wanted this, ever since she first saw him. He makes her forget how much she hates herself, when he slots inside her over and over and he tells her how lovely and perfect she is. 

The mounting ecstasy tightens in the pit of her stomach and she finally comes, wailing his name. He slips out of her and cries out loudly as he spills on her stomach, whining and panting, holding her tightly. 

They stay like that, curled up against one another, and even though when she comes down from the orgasm her tears start up all over again, she feels safe in his grasp. She feels like she's home. She cries and cries in his embrace and the burden of her kingdom weighs down on her, but he holds it up for the night with two strong arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and description from All I Ask by Adele, which inspired this short fic.


End file.
